Subjective Reality
by Ownage Imminent
Summary: Amy and Sally are simple plain high school girls. This all changes when a bus ride home and a new girl gets them involved in something that could determine the fate of their entire reality. If you love highschool and magic, this is for you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog

***Station Square High School. 5 minutes before first period.

Amy walked over to her and set down her backpack before seating herself

"Did you hear?" Sally said sitting down next to her, "We'll be getting a new classmate today."

"No I didn't," Amy replied, "Know anything about her?"

"Nothing," Sally said, "We need to make sure she doesn't end up with the 'wrong crowd'."

"Speak of the devil," Amy said as Scourge, Fiona, Silver, and Blaze walked into the room. The four were easily the most popular and definitely the most arrogant people in the school. Thankfully the four ignored Sally and Amy and took their seats. Normally, the four would usually made extremely rude comments to Amy and Sally and occasionally try to provoke them into a fight. Amy and Sally were thankful to have a break from the teasing.

"Alright settle down," A blonde female human said after walking into the classroom, "I'm not going to teach with all of you flapping your gums to each other."

The talking of the students died down before stopping completely.

"Thank you," the teacher said, "Now I would like to give you a warm welcome to our new student. You can come in now."

A navy blue female ferret walked into the classroom looking around uneasily. Her eyes briefly passed over Sally and Amy before resting on an empty seat in front Amy. Amy noticed her grimace when Scourge winked at her. This girl had good intuition.

"Um hi," the ferret said in a shy voice, "I'm Sapphire Van Tassel."

"Welcome to Station Square High School," The teacher said, "Now, we don't assign seats so feel free to sit wherever you like."

Sapphire nodded and took the seat in front of Amy without another word. Class proceeded as normal. Amy and Sally noticed that Sapphire did not answer any of the questions the teacher asked. The teacher did not call on Sapphire to answer any questions as was custom for new students. This continued until the very end of class when the teacher asked a particularly hard question involving cubed roots, it was math class after all. Sapphire answered the question in such detail that most of the class ended up staring at her. The teacher was speechless but quickly regained her composure and confirmed that Sapphire was correct. Seconds later the bell rang and the entire class moved to the English Composition classroom. The rest of the day's classes went by without any real surprises until lunch.

Sally and Amy sat down at a table in the very back of the cafeteria. Once again, Scourge, Fiona, Silver, and Blaze ignored them. They were quite surprised when Sapphire came over to their table.

"Mind if I eat with you guys," Sapphire asked, "I'm getting a bad vibe from the green guy."

"You've got good intuition," Sally replied, "We'd love for you to join us. A word of warning though, Amy and I aren't the most popular girls in school."

"The social ladder doesn't concern me that much," Sapphire said sitting down, "Popularity means nothing if you're a total narcissist. Scourge for example, he may be popular but he has the ego the size of blimp."

"You're pretty observant," Sally said, "It's nice to know that there is another intelligent person in this school beside Amy and myself."

Sapphire and Amy smiled.

"I'm Amy by the way," Amy spoke up, "This is Sally."

"A pleasure to meet you," Sapphire said.

"So where are you from?" Amy asked.

"Westopolis," Sapphire replied, "North district."

"Why'd you move here?" Sally asked.

"My dad got transferred," Sapphire replied, "He's a G.U.N. agent and is gone most of the time on missions."

"Cool," Amy said, "What about your mother?"

"Dead," Sapphire said, "She dead giving birth to me."

"Ouch," Amy said wincing, "Sorry to hear that."

Sapphire shrugged. The conversation continued to be casual and eventually lunch ended. Classes rolled along at a boring and lengthy pace. Eventually classed ended and the three got on the bus to go home.

Sally and Amy were sitting across from Sapphire making small talk when a loud beeping sound started to come from Sapphire's backpack. Sapphire pulled out a cell phone and stared at the screen. Sally and Amy saw a horrified expression on Sapphires face before the buss screeched to a halt.

"What the Hell!" the bus driver shouted.

Sally and Amy looked out the front window of the bus and saw a crowd of what looked like crosses between humans and crabs standing in front of the vehicle. Each creature was jet black and had two sets of arms. The first set were human and had hands with fingers, the second set were large claws similar to that of a crab or lobster. Each creature had a porcelain mask that covered their faces. Other than that, they looked like ordinary humans.

One of the creatures leapt onto the hood of the bus and smashed the window. Sally and Amy backed away from the creature. It stood staring at the people in the bus and let out a loud screech when it saw Sapphire. Sapphire pulled a large crystalline fragment out of her pocket and held it above her head.

"Transform!" Sapphire shouted. The very next moment she was wearing a skin tight blue body suit with fingerless gloves. On her feet were blue combat boots and on her head her hair, which had previously been loose, was back in a ponytail. On her back was a medieval sword. However, instead of grabbing the sword, Sapphire pointed her hands forward and started to chant.

"Incantation number 13 Fireball," Sapphire said, "Let forth the fires of the underworld into a destructive sphere. All things in nature despise it, let it burn the harvester standing in front of me."

To Sally and Amy's immense surprise, a large blue fireball shot forward from Sapphire's hands and turned the creature at the front of the bus into ash. Sally and Amy were about to approach Sapphire when she turned and spoke to them.

"Stay in the bus," Sapphire said, "If I get hurt come to me and take the shard. Don't let them get their hands on it."

Sally and Amy nodded before backing away as more creatures entered the bus. Sapphire repeated the chant and incinerated the creatures in front of her before leaping out of the bus and drawing her sword. Sally and Amy moved to the front of the bus and watched as Sapphire hacked and slashed at the creatures. However, after a few creatures had died, she started to get tired and slow down. This left an opening for one of the creatures to smack her with its claws.

The blow sent Sapphire flying into a nearby lamppost. Sally and Amy followed her previous instructions and ran over to her. They got out of the way long enough for Sapphire to hit the last creature with a fireball.

"Are you alright!" Sally said helping Sapphire stand up. While Amy pulled out a cell phone to dial 911.

"I'm fine and you don't need to call anyone," Sapphire said clutching her side, "You two will forget everything you have just seen before too long so don't ask any questions."

"What do you mean forget," Amy asked, "We came out like you told us so you owe us some answers."

Sapphire said before sheathing her sword and transforming back into her school uniform.

"If I tell you, your lives will be changed forever," Sapphire said, "I am involved in something that is really dangerous and doesn't concern you."

"We nearly got killed by those things," Sally said, "I think we have a right to know what is going on."

"Promise me," Sapphire said pulling out the crystal shard that Sally and Amy had seen earlier, "If I tell you, you will help me defeat any future attacks from the harvesters and that you will never tell anyone else."

Sally and Amy, hesitated, looked at each other, then nodded.

"We promise," Sally and Amy said in unison.

"Very well then," Sapphire said, "What I told you before was a lie. I am not from Westopolis nor do I have any parents. I am from an alternate reality and am here to make sure that this world does not suffer the same fate as mine."

Sapphire then noticed that other students were getting out of the bus and approaching them.

"I'll explain the rest later," Sapphire said holding out the gem fragment, "Touch the gem and allow me give you some of its power. This way, when I alter reality, you two will remember what happened while everybody else will be none the wiser."

Sally and Amy touched the jewel shard and felt energy pulse through them. Sapphire closed her eyes and focused. Seconds later, the three were back on the bus as they had been before the attack. Both Sally and Amy moved over to Sapphire's seat and waited for her to start talking.

"Wait till the next stop light," Sapphire said, "We'll get off there and walk home."

The bus stopped at a traffic light and the three got off.

"So you're from another universe?" Sally asked.

"I am," Sapphire replied holding of the crystal fragment, "It's like this. The fragment that I am holding is one of ten scattered across all realities. They are called the shards of reality and when they are brought together they form an object called the reality stone. Anyone who uses this object has the power to alter reality to their every whim and wish. Naturally it would be awful if it fell into the wrong hands. Those creatures, the harvesters, are under the control of someone who wishes to rule all levels of reality. They are after me because I have a shard. Even though it is just a shard, it is still very powerful. You saw me tap into its magic when I transformed and started casting spells on the harvesters. I also used its powerful when I altered reality so that the attack never happened."

"Wow," Amy replied, "I don't know what to say. Now that you gave Sally and me some of the power, will we get cool outfits and weapons like you."

"Most likely," Sapphire replied stopping in front of an ice cream parlor, "You girls want to get a milkshake?"

"I'd love to," Sally said. Amy nodded.

Sapphire went into the parlor with Amy and Sally following her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training and Hippies

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog

"So now that we are on the same page you need to be ready on a moment's notice," Sapphire said as they entered the ice cream parlor, "Even if I call you in the middle of the night. You need to help me fight these things."

"Shouldn't we test our new powers to make sure they work," Amy said, "Or at least train with them to make sure we know how to use them."

"Oh I have no doubt that they will work," Sapphire said, "And training is a good idea. Do you two have to be home any time soon?"

Sally and Amy shook their heads.

"Good," Sapphire said, "We can stop by the park on the way to our respective homes and you two can test out your powers. I'll conserve my energy so I can alter reality to make the people who see your powers forget about it."

"This is so cool," Amy practically squealed, "I've always dreamed about being a superhero."

"Do you know what our powers will be like?" Sally asked.

"No clue," Sapphire replied, "But now that you two have touched the shard, you can alter reality up to a certain extent so if your powers aren't to your liking, you can change them. Keep in mind that we have a responsibility to not get carried away. Even though you could, I would highly discourage using your powers for personal gain such as getting a boyfriend. Only use your powers as a last resort in social situations."

"Aw come on," Amy complained.

"She does have a point Amy," Sally said, "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention while we have these powers."

"Thank you Sally," Sapphire said, "I'm not saying you can't have a boyfriend while we are fighting the harvesters, I am just saying it will be a little unfair if you use your powers to force others to do something that they wouldn't normally do."

The waiter came by and deposited three chocolate milkshakes on the table. The girls dug into their treats. When they were done, they paid for the shakes, left, and headed for the park.

"So tell us about your world Sapphire," Sally said, "How different is it from ours."

"You mean how different 'was' it from this world," Sapphire said, "My world is destroyed. When it was in its prime however it was highly advanced and very futuristic compared to this world."

Sapphire examined her school uniform which consisted of a skirt and a sweater. The outfit was similar to those worn by schoolgirls in Japan.

"I like these uniforms though," Sapphire said, "This world has a lot of good fashion for how young it is."

"You should come shopping with us sometime," Sally said, "Amy and I can spend hours trying on different outfits."

Amy giggled at the mention of shopping and Sapphire smiled.

"You two are pretty girly, not that that is bad thing," Sapphire said, "I tend to be more toward the tomboyish side but even I like shopping. However, I am on a little bit of a limited budget right now. I could alter reality to give myself more money but that would be the same as counterfeiting. Plus the money would just distract me from defeating the harvesters."

"You shouldn't just focus on your mission," Sally said, "Part of life is having fun."

"True," Sapphire said, "Well, I do like swords, hence the medieval blade I carry when I activate my powers. Maybe I'll start my own collection."

"That'll work," Sally smiled, "Whatever makes you happy."

The trio soon arrived at the park and to a stroll into the woods where few people would see them. Sapphire transformed into her power mode before giving Amy and Sally some instructions.

"First thing you need to do is refrain from panicking," Sapphire said, "That may be easy for you to do now but it will be harder in battle. Then, focus all of your being into fighting evil. Just thinking about something evil will do."

Sally and Amy both thought of the harvesters and breathed deeply and calmly. Sally was the first to transform. Her outfit consisted of high heels, and an orange body suit that no sleeves for the arms. As if to compensate for not having any sleeves, Sally had white elbow length gloves. On her head was a crown-like diadem with a large orange gem on the front. In her right hand was a triple helix orange crystalline scepter.

Seconds later, Amy transformed. Her power mode outfit consisted of rose pink aesthetic armor. In her hands was a massive hammer with runes on the shaft.

"Um, what am I supposed to do with this scepter wand thingy," Sally said examining her scepter.

"I'm not sure," Sapphire said confused, "Try waving it at something."

Sally waved her wand in an arc at a nearby tree. A massive sphere of orange energy shot out of the wand and completely disintegrated the tree into a pile of ash. Sally nearly dropped her scepter from shock.

"Well, at least we know what it does now," Sapphire said shocked at the power of the scepter.

Amy was up next and smashed a different tree with the hammer.

"Well, I think we all know what our powers do now," Sapphire said, "Now we should…"

"Yo Sapphire are you okay!" a voice from behind the group shouted.

Sapphire and the others turned to see a large male ferret with an afro and hippie clothes sprinting toward them.

"Hunter what in the world are you doing here?" Sapphire said, "How did you even find us?"

"I followed the shard's power Sapph," the hippie ferret said, "I could tell you were altering reality and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Did the harvesters do anything to you?"

Before Sapphire could respond, Hunter noticed Amy and Sally, and more particularly, their outfits and weapons.

"Not cool Sapph," Hunter said, "You let them touch the shard."

"We can trust them," Sapphire said, "You never help me fight anyway. Now, if you would like to introduce yourself that is fine but we are training here and I would like it if you weren't so overprotective."

"I'm you older brother Sapph," Hunter said, "I'm supposed to protect you. Any way havin' said that your friends already know who I am."

"You look rad," Sally complimented. She had a soft spot for hippies.

"Thanks girl," Hunter said, "You pretty cool too in that outfit of yours."

Sally blushed and Amy giggled.

"Enough," Sapphire sighed, "Look Hunter, you know we're safe so please just go home and try not to trash the house."

"Hey you know I'm tidy," Hunter said, "Why don't I watch you girls train?"

Sapphire sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to get him to go away so she gave in.

"Alright," Sapphire said, "But if you get high again and start flirting with my friends I will personally gut you."

"Hey you know I quit that stuff a long time ago," Hunter said, "I'll be on my best behavior."

"Good," Sapphire said curtly before turning back to Amy and Sally. Sally was staring dreamily at Hunter.

"Sally snap out of it," Sapphire said, "He'll bring you nothing but misery and irritation."

Sally realized she was staring and started to blush.

"Right," Sally said, "So what's next?"

"We need to practice altering reality," Sapphire said, "Now it can only be done to a certain extent with the power of the shard. I want you and Amy to focus all of your being on making it so that those tree's were never destroyed."

Sally and Amy both focused their powers on the task. Within seconds, Amy's tree was as if nothing had happened to it. Sally took a little bit longer because she was still thinking about Hunter. Eventually, her tree was repaired as well. Hunter started clapping when both trees were repaired but stopped when Sapphire told him to shut up.

"Now we need to practice spells," Sapphire said, "Normally, incantations are pretty long but they can still be cast if you focus on the task and mentally think the words of what you want to happen. I wan two each to shoot a single fireball straight up into the sky."

Sally and Amy nodded aimed their hands up in the air. After thinking through the spell, Amy shot a large fireball into the sky while Sally only produced a few sparks.

"You might be low on energy Sally," Sapphire noted, "Like everything else in the world, these powers cost energy. That sphere of energy you shot earlier probably took a lot."

"I am a little tired," Sally said, "Should we call it a day?"

Amy and Sapphire nodded. Before heading out, Sapphire altered reality so that anyone who may have seen them training, apart from Hunter, would forget about it.

"It's getting late. I'll see you girls tomorrow at school," Sapphire said, "You have my cell phone number and I have yours. I will call you the next time there is a harvester attack. Although now that you have touched the shard, you should be able to feel it when they are near."

Sally and Amy nodded and said good bye before heading to their respective homes. Sapphire woke Hunter who had fallen asleep and the two siblings went home.

*** meanwhile, somewhere very far away.

A lone harvester with an obsidian black crown on his head listened as his subjects reported that the retrieval of the shard had failed. The room around him was like that of a medieval castle.

"Well, I can't execute them for failing since they are already dead," the crowned figure said, "Oh well, have you anything else to report?"

"Yes your majesty," the harvester who had given the report said, "We now have confirmed that there is another shard in their world."

"We must find it before they do," the harvester king replied, "Send a squad to their world at midnight tonight and search for it. Do not come back until you either have it, or you are dead. Our enemies will detect it soon and they will try to find it. They must not."

The other harvester nodded, bowed to his king, and left the room. The harvester king remained on his throne with no readable expression. He closed his eyes, or what could loosely be called eyes, and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been having a fair amount of writers block lately.

Chapter 3: Night Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog

***Midnight

Sapphire awoke to the alarm on her phone that signaled an incoming harvester attack. To conserve energy, Sapphire sent a text to Sally and Amy warning of the attack and instructing them to meet her outside the school. She could have altered reality so that they knew about it but that would have taken a lot of energy.

"We got the call," Amy said, meeting Sapphire and Sally outside the school, "Where is the attack?"

"I'm not sure yet," Sapphire said looking at her phone, "All I know is that the harvesters are gathering in their world and getting ready to enter ours. I'm also getting some strange readings from a warehouse area to the north of here. There is a slim chance that another shard is there."

"If that's true, wont that be where the harvesters appear?" Amy asked.

"Most likely," Sapphire said putting away her phone and transforming into her power mode, "Transform and then we will head to the warehouse district."

Sally and Amy transformed into their power modes before following Sapphire to the district. After half an hour of running, they reached the district to find a large group of harvesters searching rampantly through the warehouses.

The three crouched behind a large crate and waited for the harvesters to clear. When it became apparent that the harvesters would not be leaving soon, Sapphire, Sally, and Amy readied their weapons.

"I recommend we each split up and search for the shard ourselves," Sapphire whispered, "If you get badly hurt, either use some of your power to escape or heal yourself. If you find the shard use its energy to send all of us a telepathic signal so we know to get out of here."

Amy and Sally nodded before scattering and Sapphire walked out into the open to get the harvester's attention.

"Hey freaks," Sapphire shouted drawing her katana, "Over here!"

The stopped what they were doing an charged at Sapphire who backed down an alley to funnel them into a group before incinerating most of them with a massive fireball. Sapphire then used her sword to hack away at the remaining harvesters. However, more harvesters had survived the blast than she had expected and soon found herself overwhelmed by the angry creatures. When she tried to launch a fireball she had her fur singed by the close proximity of the blast. Fortunately for Sapphire, her skin and body were not damaged by the blast. The bad news was that the smell of burnt fur distracted Sapphire enough that a harvester was able to slice her across the stomach. Sapphire then had no choice but to use her powers to teleport herself to safety so she could heal her wounds.

Amy crept along a deserted alley scanning and squinting to see in the dark. She would have used her powers to create some light but that would draw attention to her from the harvesters. Instead, Amy drew on her power to give herself night vision. Her vision turned to a sea of dark green and white as she saw the night threw new eyes. Confident in her physical abilities, Amy heightened the senses of her hearing and her ability to sense the shard that was in the area. Amy was soon able to grasp a general direction of the shard's location and made her way to that region while sticking to the shadows. However, as she drew closer and closer to the location of the shard, the number of harvesters increased dramatically. As Amy approached the harvesters, she dimmed her senses and used her powers to soften her footsteps.

Amy finally came out into a parking lot where the harvesters were tearing apart cars and boxes in search of the shard. Amy senses were still heightened enough that she could pinpoint the shard's location. It was in an air vent in the warehouse directly across from her.

Amy was about to try to around the outer buildings to get to her destination when a nearby harvesters began to approach her location. Amy hid behind a crate and waited for the harvester to pass. The harvester stopped near her location and started to sniff the air. Amy nearly swore out loud when she realized that the harvester could smell the perfume she had put on earlier that day. Amy began to sweat profusely and used some of the power she had left to rid herself of the smell of perfume.

With the smell gone, the harvester started to leave. Unfortunately, a single drop of sweat fell from Amy's chin and landed in a puddle with a loud "PLINK". The harvester turned and looked behind the crate only to have its skull smashed by Amy's massive hammer. The other harvesters heard the sound of the hammer's impact and began to swarm around Amy's location.

Amy began to heave her hammer back and forth. All the harvesters who were unfortunate enough to get in the way were crushed by the force of the weapon. However, even Amy could not take on all of the harvesters. Amy also did not have enough power left to teleport to safety. Amy used that last of her reality altering powers to let the nearest person know of her predicament. Amy then sprinted down a series of alleyways until she reached a dead end. Knowing that she was cornered, Amy turned around and began swinging at the oncoming harvesters so ferociously that the creatures who didn't fall by her hammer hesitated before attacking. Ever harvester that approached her immediately fell to the wide swings of her hammer. However, even Amy, with all of her stamina, began to get tired and her swings started to get less and less powerful. Soon they slowed enough for a harvester to lunch forward and slice her hammer in half. Without her weapon, Amy slowly backed away until she backed up to the alley wall.

The harvesters started to cackle at the sight of the helpless hedgehog. One of the harvesters readied its arm lunged forward to slice Amy down the middle. Amy closed her eyes and heard a familiar voice shout from above.

"Get away from her you cretins!" Sally shouted dropped from the roof and swinging her staff at the harvesters. A massive orb of energy exploded from her staff and transformed into a storm of lightning bolts when it landed in the center of harvester hoard. The lightning arced from harvester to harvester until every one of them lay on the ground, their dead bodies smoldering from the electricity. Sally panted a little after using so much power and turned to Amy.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked.

Amy gulped and then nodded. Sally used her powers to repair Amy's hammer before handing it to the said hedgehog.

"I got your call," Sally said, "Sorry I couldn't arrive sooner but I was occupied. There are so many harvesters here. We need to get that shard and get out of here."

"I agree," Amy said, "I know where the shard is, let's get it before more freaks arrive."

Amy and Sally sprinted back the way Amy had been chased and made it to the ware house only to be blocked by a three story tall harvester who was carrying a massive sword in each hand.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sally swore when she saw the creature, "What the HELL are you!"

"I am Captain Zegrathuun," the monster snarled, "I must congratulate you on killing every single one of my soldiers. However, it is over, I found the shard and will return to my king when I have killed the two of you."

Amy and Sally noticed the that the shard was impaled in Zegrathuun's chest where it's power could be absorbed easily.

"He's too powerful with the shard," Amy said, "We can't defeat him like that."

"We need back up," Sally said before an idea occurred to her. She then sent a telepathic message across the city to a certain person before turning to Amy. "Your power should have regenerated a little bit by now. Focus on dodging his attacks and only try to get the shard if you have a clear shot. We should have backup soon."

Amy and Sally both stood on opposite sides of Zegrathuun so as to spread his attention thin and force him to only be able to focus on one of them at a time. While Amy distracted Zegrathuun, Sally attacked with her energy scepter. When Zegrathuun realized he was being attacked and turned to face Sally, Amy would then attack with her hammer. The two repeated this process on the harvester captain but after nearly half an hour had gone by, what little energy the two had was fading fast.

Amy was the first to lose her power form. Normally her powers would have regenerated but given the exhausting circumstances she had not had an opportunity to let them fully recharge. Seconds later Sally's power form dissipated as well. The two were now powerless against the harvester captain. However, it was at that moment that their 'backup' chose to arrive.

"You girls call me," A voice said from the roof of a warehouse. Zegrathuun turned to see Hunter standing atop one of the structures with a large alien looking device that vaguely resembled a bazooka in his hands.

"Hunter!" Amy and Sally rejoiced.

"Fool, Do you think your petty weapons can harm me!" Zegrathuun snarled.

"They're not meant to hurt you they're meant to kill you," Hunter snapped, "Get it right."

Zegrathuun lunged forward at hunter with uncanny speed and both of his swords raised. Hunter aimed the weapon and fired a single massive bolt of energy at the shard in Zegrathuun's chest. The bolt of energy knocked the shard loose from the harvester captain's chest and sent it clattering to the ground. Before Zegrathuun could register what had happened. Amy and Sally took the shard and used it to fully recharge their power forms.

"Alright girls let's end this hater," Hunter said aiming his weapon at Zegrathuun, "Be careful though he is still really powerful."

Amy and Sally nodded before powering up and attacking with their weapons. Amy got up close and personal while Sally covered her with shots of energy from her scepter. At the same time Hunter began firing large laser bolts Zegrathuun.

As hard as Zegrathuun tried, He could not defend himself in a three against one battle. With only two swords he could only block two out of the three attacks coming at him. Within minutes Zegrathuun began to slow down from exhaustion and injuries. Sally and Hunter both acted in unison and fired bolts of energy and lasers at Zegrathuun's hands. The harvester captain's hands were reduced to ash and his swords fell to the ground. Amy then summoned some of her power to give herself temporary telekinesis and used that power to impale Zegrathuun through the head and chest with his own weapons.

Zegrathuun's lifeless body fell to its knees before toppling over to one side with a loud thud. Hunter, Amy, and Sally breathed a sigh of relief. They had finally defeated yet another harvester and had gained another reality shard.

"This is too much man," Hunter said wiping some sweat off of his forehead, "Let's go home before the cops show up. All of this noise is bound to have gotten their attention."

Amy and Sally nodded as they were too tired to say anything else and used their powers to teleport themselves to Sapphire's place. There they made sure that she didn't have any lasting injuries from the fight and filled her in on the parts she had missed.


End file.
